Llave de Espada
Llave de Espada [yah-'vey' day eh-'spah'-''dah''], or better known by his forename, Llave, is a popular member on KH-Vids.net and used to be a Sectional Moderator on the site. The origins of his username derive from the Spanish language, literally "key of blade." Whilst the "de" is not included in official Spanish dubs of the Kingdom Hearts series, it is, as Llave puts it, artistically balanced. Early Life Llave registered on 23 June 2010, in the later era of KH-Vids. With the poor dial-up internet he had in the day, along with only being allowed 1 hour of internet time a day from his mother, he had troubles really forming a name for himself. With the time he did have, he spent it role-playing in the now Social Groups sub-category. As time went by, his activity dwindled to nearly nothing. However, in the summer of 2011, he got a laptop and interned as an art freelancer away from home. The place he stayed at for 4 months had reasonable internet, and remembering the times of old, he fatefully logged in once again. Summer 2011 and the Post-Whore Race to Premium Having determined to make a name for himself, Llave began to post around the forums. It was through many of his escapades that he quickly befriended Amaury, who to this day are still good friends. Both of them were determined to reach Premiumhood as soon as possible, and it was seen by the rest of the forum that they were racing to reach the legendary 1,000 posts. On 1 November 2011, Llave made premium status. A Day in a Life as a Premium Not much is known of Llave during his pink era, but it was argued he was one of the most well known non-staff members at the time. He generally lurked the Spam Zone, and ran the Postbox , until bequeathing it to Cat~ . Staffhood On 20 April 2013, Llave was hired as a Sectional Moderator on KH-Vids.net. He currently moderates Graphic Art, Music, Kingdom Hearts Help, Spam Zone, and Playground sections. Llave was hired alongside libregkd, and are known as the Auburn Equinox generation of mods. During his time on staff, Llave has been prominately working on pins with Chevalier , until 13 October 2013, when Chev resigned from staff. Since then, he has taken reign of the system and has been faithfully plugging away at awarding them to members. Aside from pins, Llave is currently the second host to the Graphics Worm, which was started by Misty back in December 2011. Llave was promoted to Super Moderator on 5 February, 2014. Relationships Amaury - Amaury and Llave have a special relationship, pretending to be in love with each other. It's all a show, however, since on 10 January 2014, they had a theme where they announced it was all just a bromance all along. Kites - Originally rumored to be lovers, it was confirmed in the KH-Vids User Awards 2012 that it was just a fake couple status. In all actuality, Kites and Llave are basically brother and sister, and talk for hours about Mass Effect and how excited they are for the fourth installment of the series. Every girl on KH-Vids - If Llave has not yet tried to woo you in a manner of wit and prose, he will get to you soon enough. Trivia *Llave is the 44761st member registered on KH-Vids. *Out of all the members of staff, Llave is the only one who registered in 2010. *Before the move to Xenforo, Llave had 4114 reputation points *Llave won Most Flirtatous Member and Best Premium Member in the 2012 KH-Vids User Awards. *Llave had a forum group known as Llave's League of Lovers, which was rumored to be his harem of lovers, both male and female alike. *It is confirmed that Llave is deeply in love with Karen Gillan, a Scottish Actress, and frequently ponders on how he will marry her. *His puns kill people. Category:Notable Members Category:Premium Category:Ex-Staff